This invention relates generally to water treatment systems, and, more particularly, to in-home water softener systems water softener systems.
Water treatment devices are generally used to treat water in a home or building for human consumption. At least some other known water treatment devices include a water softener assembly for removing hardness minerals from the water. At least some known water treatment devices include a filter for filtering particles or sediment from the water. In addition, at least some known water treatment devices include taste and odor filters for reducing chlorine or odor causing material from the water. At least some other known water treatment devices include mercury and lead filters for removing mercury and lead from the water. Moreover, in at least some filtration systems, a common filter head and sump is used with multiple filter media designed particular filtration objectives. Furthermore, at least some other known water treatment devices include disinfection devices for removing, killing or inactivating microorganisms such as bacteria, virus, cysts, protozoa, and the like from the water.
However, consumers typically purchase specific individual components to assemble an array of water treatment devices that are specific to water quality concerns of consumers. Each individual component in the array, functions independently from the other components, thus increasing the difficulty of maintaining the overall water treatment system in the consumers home or building. Additionally, consumers may also perform certain maintenance functions such as the timely replacement of filter media.